Happily Ever After?
by KendrahB98
Summary: When a stranger comes to Forks Washington and invades the Cullen's life will it be a Happily Ever After or a Happily Ever Never? LOVE TRIANGLE DAMON/NESSIE/JACOB
1. A Stranger Awaits

_Hello, some of you know me from my story the Aftermath! I am writing this fanfic so I can put two of my favorite books/movies/tv shows together! **YOUR INPUT IS WANTED**! I want your input good or bad, suggestions, questions, or just comment! Thank you verrrrry much! This story will be in Nessie's point of view!_

_-KendrahB98_

**Chapter 1**

I drove through the small town I lived in, Forks Washington. The town was very dark and dreary, with lots of heavy rainfall. With only about 3,000 people the town was small, it only covered like 3ish square miles. Music blasted through the speakers of my Hennessey Venom GT. My father had gotten it a year or two before it came out. The top was down and the wind blew through my bronze hair. I looked at myself in the mirror seeing bronze hair, chocolate brown eyes, and my soft porcelain pale skin. My make-up was simple, pink eye shadow and lite pink lip gloss. I was heading back home after a long day of shopping in Seattle. My life was perfect right now, I had money, an amazing sports car, a great family, and a super hot boyfriend, _Jacob Black_.

I missed him, he had been on out with the wolves for the past few days hunting a rouge vampire. I worried that he wasn't safe, but I knew he was, I hadn't gotten the feeling of pain that I normally got. I drove through the dense forest, turning on the driveway that was nearly invisible to the normal human. I drove fast about 70 miles per hour down the long twisting driveway. I pulled into the extremely large garage, made to hold several cars. When my car was off I went and popped the trunk, pulling out dozens of bags I headed inside. I ran straight upstairs, a note was tapped on my door.

_**Dear Renesmee,**_

_** The whole family went hunting. I am sorry we didn't wait for you, but you took longer than expected. Don't worry, we will try to be quick! Darling eat something and put away all the clothes I know you bought! Love you so much!**_

_** -Mom**_

I ripped the note of the door, laughing. My mother had a way of being bossy even in a note. I put my clothes away and headed downstairs to find some food. The fridge was well stocked as always, full of mine and Jacob's favorite foods. I pulled out a pre-made salad, and dumped it into a bowl. I grabbed a fork and began to eat. The salad wouldn't fill me up, I needed blood. Animal, of course. Mom probably wouldn't let me go alone, but I needed it. _Soon_. I put the bowl in the deep basin sink and headed out onto the back porch, I smelled the fresh air, seeing if any animals were near. A deer was about thirty feet away from where the trees started, I headed in that direction. Stalking silently I go close enough to see it. It was a buck a big one, too. I prepared myself to lunge. The soft sound of my teeth biting into its neck was like music to me. I sucked out the warm, sticky delicious blood. Every ounce was taken from it. I picked up the body, lugging it over to a small tree. I laid it there and headed back to the house. I looked at the clock when I entered it had taken me five minutes, and no one was back yet.

_**Knock, Knock**_! Someone rapped on the front door, I looked at it. A vampire wouldn't knock they would burst in and kill me. I knew it had to be a human or maybe one of the wolves. I headed towards the door, ready to attack if need be. But I opened the door to an attractive man, well he looked like a man. About 23 or 24 with deep blue eyes and dark brown hair that fell over his face. He was leaning against the door frame, relaxing. He smelt different that a human, but not like my family or the Voturi.

"How can I help you?" I asked curiously, I wanted to know who this man was and what he wanted.

"I am here to see Carlisle Cullen, I need to speak with him, sweetie." The man replied, his voice was deep, but sexy.

"And who is requesting the presence of my grandfather?" I asked innocently. He must be recently turned, from one of the Denali's or maybe a Volturi runaway?

"Damon Salvatore, as in Savior. And who might you be little one?" Damon asked looked at me amused.

"That doesn't matter right now, for your information my grandfather is not here right now and if you want to see him you will have to wait."

"Well, okay. But darling, can you invite me in? So, you know I can come in?"

"Why can't you just come in?"

"It's a character flaw I guess, please?"

"No. He'll talk when he gets back." I said and turned around, I pushed the door shut. I headed into the living room. A large piano sat in the middle, I sat on the piano bench. I moved my fingers of the keys, playing whatever came into my head. It sounded beautiful, dazzling music raced through my ears.

"Nessie?" My grandfather said.

"Grandpa? Is that you?" I asked getting up. I walked into the hallway to see my grandfather standing there.

"Ness, who is at the door? They don't smell like us." Carlisle asked puzzled.

"Damon Salvatore. He wants to speak with you." I mumbled.

"Okay, why didn't he wait inside?"

"He said he needed to be invited, I said no."

"Okay well, go invite him in and then show him to my office. Okay?"

"Okay." I sighed and went to the door. Damon was sitting on a bench by the door. He got up and raised an eyebrow.

"Damon, please come in." I said dully.

"Why thank you! Now where is Carlisle?" He asked.

"This way." I responded and headed towards the stairs. I showed him to Carlisle's office.

They talked for awhile, soon my family got home and I explained who was up there. After about an hour Carlisle and Damon came downstairs.

"Everyone. Damon will be staying with us for awhile. He needs refuge, until he can find a more permanent home. He does drink human blood, but has agreed to hunt out of town or use blood bags, which will come nowhere near this house." Carlisle said. Everyone looked shocked, even my father who could read minds.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, with...?" Emmett asked looking at me. Carlisle nodded,

"He can control himself. He has been through a lot. He will be staying with us. Ness, show Damon his room and show him the attic so he can get his bed. Thank you." Carlisle said. I nodded, and showed Damon the guest room and then the attic. After helping him get his bed down he looked at me,

"This will be fun won't it?" He said smiling.


	2. The Meadow

**Chapter 2**

I looked at Damon, his eyes locked on mine.

"Sure I guess it will. So, you don't sparkle like my parents and you have human colored eyes, what type of vampire are you?" I asked. My voice overflowed with curiosity.

"I am a vampire, but unlike your parent I am more human. I look and can act human. Do you want to see one of my worst faults?" Damon asked, his voice was happy, but quiet. I nodded, and he grabbed my hand. His hand was soft, like Jacob's but it wasn't extremely hot, it was warm. Like a human's hand, almost like me. _Almost_. He pulled me down the stairs, my hand in his. My family was in the living room, they looked shocked that my hand was in his. He pulled me over to the door. He looked at me, smirked and pulled off his ring.

"Hold this will you, sweetie?" He asked and put it in my hand. We were in the living room, the blinds were drawn over the french doors.

"What are you doing?" Edward, my father asked.

"Ohhh, just showing the little one something." Damon replied, looking over his shoulder and smiling.

"Pull the blinds back, for me." Damon asked. I nodded and pulled the blinds back. The sun hit his skin, the skin began to fizzle and bubble. It turned red. Damon's face held a hurt grimace on it. I looked at him shocked, and pushed the blinds back over the french doors.

"Oh My God! Are you okay? Does it hurt?" I asked, I rushed forward to him, and pushed the ring back on his finger.

"I'm fine, and yes of course it hurts. But, I'm fine, thank you though." Damon said, he twirled the ring on his finger. His skin was now turning normal again, he turned. My family had shocked looks on their faces. Edward stood up,

"How could you show her that? She's very young!" He burst out.

"Dad! Calm down, it's okay! I asked him to." I said. My father's face held an angry frown. Damon was laughing quietly behind me.

"Do you find this funny?" Edward spat.

"Of course I do. What are you afraid your daughter has a crush on me?" Damon laughed.

The front door opened, then shut. Jacob came in.

"Who does Ness have a crush on?" He asked. I looked at him. He was back! At a horrible time, but he was here!

"JAKEY! You're back!" I screamed and ran up to him. I jumped into his arms. He hugged me and spun me in a circle.

"Yeah, I am back. Who's that?" He asked, putting me down. I took one of my few chances to mock Damon.

"That Damon Salvatore, as in Savior." I said in a mock voice. Damon shot me a look, not a happy one, but it was amused.

"Hmm. Anyway... Eddy we found a bloodsucker outside of Seattle yesterday with a human girl. She didn't seem to not want to be there, but this guy wasn't like you guys. He was to human." Jake said his voice all Alpha-ey. Damon looked at Jake,

"Did he have a deep brooding look? Green eyes, brown hair, kind of grungy? And the girl was gorgeous, tan skin, brown hair, brown eyes, she probably looked happy." Damon said, the last part was not a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah, do you know them?" Jake asked, his voiced tense. His arm was now wrapped around my waist.

"Yes, I know them. It's my brother and his fiancée. Stefan and Elena." Damon spat.

"Do you know why they are here? What they are doing?" Jake asked. He was making mental notes as Damon talked.

"They are trying to get a fresh start. Away from me. I would really not like to talk about it with you, dog." Damon spat. Jake looked at him, anger in his eyes. Damon sulked out of the room. I turned to follow him.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked angrily.

"Damon is my friend. He is upset, don't you help your friends when they are upset?" I asked, snapping at him. I pushed his arm away from me and headed out of the room. Damon had gone outside, the back door was still open. I headed outside, and shut the door behind me. I could smell him, his scent was strong. It smelled like whiskey and a bit of woodsy musk. I followed it, he had gone far several miles. I walked into a meadow, I knew that it was the meadow my parent's meadow. Damon was sitting in the middle of it, plucking the heads off flowers.

"Hey." I said quietly. His head snapped up.

"Oh, hi." Damon said sadly. I walked over to him, and sat down.

"What happened in there." I asked.

"I'm sorry, I just snapped." Damon replied.

"Why? Do you are your brother have a bad history? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, I guess we can talk."

"So, what happened?"

"I was with Elena, my brother's fiancée, before they got engaged. I loved her, but she left me for him. They were together before me and Elena were. He went crazy for awhile, and left her. I comforted her, and we got together. When she left me, I told Stefan I would kill him for how he hurt me. How he hurt her, back then. They left, then I left everything back where I used to live. I heard about your clan and well, here I am."

"I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"We're friends Damon, we may not have known each other for long, but you are my friend. And I hate it when my friends are hurt."

Damon looked at me, his eyes full of sadness, but happiness twinged at the corners. He leaned in and pulled my face towards his. Our lips touched and passion soared between us. The kiss became frantic and heated. His lips grazed my chin, then went to my neck.

"I want your blood, do you want me to have it?" He asked between kisses.

"Yes. I want you to have it." I said franticly. His teeth grazed my neck, then sunk into my soft skin. I could smell my blood, his face became distorted. It was scary, but I didn't care. As he fed on me, I didn't think of it as blood being taken away, I thought of it as pleasure. He pulled away, his mouth covered in blood. He wiped it away. He pulled my face to his, his lips touching mine again. But, this time I pulled away.

"We need to go back. You can't think of this. My father would kill you." I said.

"I don't think that I couldn't think about it. This was to good." He replied. I smiled.

"Please." I asked. Damon nodded, and smirked. He helped me up and we headed back. We took a short time getting back, I smelled something when we arrived back at the house. It smelled somewhat like Damon, but sweeter.

"What's he doing here?" Damon muttered under his breath.

"Who?" I asked. Damon didn't respond, he just headed inside. I followed quietly behind. A man and a girl stood in the living room with my family, they looked like the ones Jake had described.

"Damon? Is that you?" The girl asked, her voice was concerned. It made me a little jealous.

"Yes, Elena it is me. Damon, the more attractive older brother." Damon replied, his voice angry and sarcastic.

"Damon. What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"Stefan! Bro, how have you been? Good, still stealing other people's girlfriends?" Damon spat.

"Still holding grudges, brother? I thought we were past this."

"I was, until you showed up. What are you even doing here?"

"We moved to Seattle. To get married, and to stay."

"Of course, I guess we just can't get away from each other. Well, then I guess I should leave. I know you left because of me in the first place, so I will just leave again." Damon turned and headed upstairs. I was shocked. Why was he doing this? Just because his brother was here? I turned and followed him yet again. I walked into his room, he was putting clothes away in a suitcase.

"Damon, don't leave. Don't." I said.

"Sorry sweetie, but I plan on it. I really can't stand my brother." Damon replied.

"Damon, if I show you something will you stay?" I asked, Damon just looked at me, and I touched his face and sent the images from the meadow into his mind. He stepped away shocked.

"How?" He asked.

"It's my power." I replied.

"I'll stay." Damon said slowly. I smiled and we went back down stairs. Damon must have been thinking about the meadow, because my father looked at him,

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"Hmm, I am just thinking normally." Damon said happily. Edward looked at me,

"Did that happen! In the meadow? With him?" He screamed. I looked down and nodded, my father lunged at Damon.


	3. Hurt and Confused

**Chapter 3**

I screamed as my father lunged at Damon.

"Daddy! Stop! PLEASE!" I screeched. Uncle Jazz and Uncle Emmett immediately ripped Edward off of Damon. I scurried to his side,

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"Oh don't worry, not even a scratch." Damon said loudly.

"Ness, can we talk?" Jake spat, he did not look happy. I nodded and followed a sulking Jacob out of the room. We were in the back yard.

"What the hell did he do to you in the clearing?" Jake screamed.

"He well... fed on me... then he kissed me." I said quietly.

"HE WHAT? DID YOU LET HIM! HE IS A MONSTER!" Jake yelled.

"Yes I let him, and he's not a monster! Gawd, you just don't understand!"

"Nessie, I completely understand. You feel like acting out. But it's not gonna happen again, right? Because you're mine, and I know you will listen to me."

"Woah! I am not yours!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO I AM NOT! YOU DON'T OWN ME! I TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LET HIM FEED ON YOU?" Jake screamed, his voice teaming with anger. I turned to walk away, but he grabbed me. He forced his lips on mine. It hurt, a lot. He pushed my hips into his, and held onto my hair tightly. I pulled myself away for only a second to say,

"Jake, please stop!" I begged, then his lips were on mine. He pulled off,

"You are mine I do what I want." He laughed evilly. His hands were out of my hair and now grasped my wrists tightly, I felt salty tears well up. I pushed him off, and kneed him in the groin. He cried out, and did something I never expected he threw me across the small clearing that was our back yard. I crashed through two trees. I began to cry, my arm hurt like hell and my head was bleeding.

"Daddy help. Mommy..." I croaked as loud as I could. _**Daddy I need you! PLEASE! I AM HURT! HE HURT ME!**_ I thought as loud as I could. I tried to get up, when I did I saw Jake heading towards me. Then a blur came he was against the house. I ran over to see Damon holding his neck.

"Okay, mutt! If the young lady says stop you stop! You hurt her! Are you stupid! SHE IS HALF HUMAN! She could die!" Damon screamed. His bashed Jacob's head into the house, between each bash he said, "You" Bash "Filthy" Bash "Mangy" Bash "Mutt". Then I could see Damon was going to kill him.

"Damon stop. Please." I croaked, my throat was dry. He turned to look at me, and dropped a bleeding Jacob. My family came out running, how had my father not heard me?

"Honey are you alright? How badly did he hurt you?" Damon asked inspecting my cuts and bruises. I started crying again. Carlisle approached us,

"Love, are you okay? Ohh, no. Let's go to my office, Damon do me a favor and carry the lady will you?" Carlisle asked, Damon nodded and picked me up. He walked past my family, my father glared at him, my Uncles still holding his arms. Damon set me in the arm chair in the office. Carlisle inspected the wounds, did some stitches and used some band aids and I was fine.

"Well, that is that! I'm going to grab some morphine, okay?" Carlisle said. I nodded, my whole body hurt, not intensely but enough to notice.

"Thanks for saving me." I said quietly. Damon looked at me with the cocky smirk I loved,

"Couldn't let him hurt you. Why the confused look?" Damon asked. I didn't want to say it, so I wrote it.

_**My father can read minds, I screamed for him in my mind, but he didn't come. **_

__**Do you think your father might have been tuning you out?**

_**He never does, always keeping a close watch on my thoughts. Especially since you have been here.**_

__**Do you think he pretended not to hear you on purpose? **

_**I just don't know.**_

Damon gave me a puzzled look, his eyes searched my face. He could see it plainly and clearly, I thought my father had let Jake hurt me.

"Well I am going to find out!" Damon said smiling, but not out of joy. I got up and followed after him, hoping he wouldn't attempt to hurt him. Damon silently glided down the stairs, I followed much less gracefully. My family was now in the living room, Jake on the couch his eyes red.

"So, Eddie why didn't you come outside?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, his voice close to a growl.

"Well, Ness here said that she was mentally screaming for you, yet you didn't come."

"What are you talking about? Nessie did not scream for me." Edward replied, annoyance flashed over Damon's face, he was suddenly in front of my father, his eyes glaring into his,

"_Tell me, did you hear Nessie's mental cries? Or were you tuning her out?_" Damon said. Edward blinked then said,

"Of course I heard her. But for once I thought I should treat her like the adult she begs to be." Edward replied. I was shocked,

"Daddy? You let him hurt me?" I sobbed.

"Yes, I did." My father stated.


	4. Brothers and Falling

_Oooooo! A twist! So is old Edward evil? Find out! P.S. Ness finds out Alice can't see her future in this CHAPTER!_

Chapter 4

"Why?" I cried out. I was angry, shocked, sad, hurt and so many other emotions. I could see Jasper trying to keep the impossible tears away, god that didn't make me feel any better.

"Didn't we cover this? You want to be treated like an adult. So, I did, I treated you how an adult would get treated. No normal human would have been able to get help." My father said, his voice teaming with anger.

"Eddie dear did you know what doggy's intentions were?" Damon asked.

"No, I haven't been able to hear him for awhile actually..." My father replied.

"In all honesty I am shocked, it was plain and simple really, he was going to rape her. Didn't you see that?" Damon snapped. This whole time I am standing in corner listening, Jake was going to . . . . . I couldn't even think about it! An idea came to me, a split of the moment kind of thing. So, I did it. I ran, hard and fast. The blood in my body pulsing through every vein quickly. The house was out of my sight in seconds, I had never run this fast. I didn't know where I was going at the moment, but I figured it was far from here.

I pretty much knew they would let me blow off some steam, even though I was slightly hurt. But, I was healing fast. I then knew where I was going to go, I was going to see Nahuel. One of the my knid, half vampire half human. I have seen him quiet a few times, he is awesome. When we do see each other, we are like brother and sister. He is nice, funny, and protective. I am careful, sweet, and polite. That's how we are around each other. He lived in South America at the moment, so it would be quiet a run. I had a little cash on me as always, but no credit card.

That was probably good though, I had a tendency to be a nervous shopper. I ran for about seven hours before I decided to take a little break. I found a _**HUGE**_ tree and nestled into a Y branch. I must have only slept for 5ish hours when I was waken by I growl. Not an animal growl, a _vampire_ growl. I moved silently to see who it was... ZAFRINA! I hadn't seen her in so long! She looked the same as always, dark skin, long hair, and animal clothes. I jumped out of the tree. She turned and looked at me,

"Little Renesmee? Is that you?" She asked startled. I smiled and touched her face. I showed her me growing up.

"Of course! Zaf, I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" I smiled. She didn't look much older than me, maybe in her twenties.

"Oh, Nessie! I missed you! Your powers are much more descriptive now! But... wait what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home, IN FORKS! Your alone in the lowest point of the Mexico. You have almost crossed the border into South America." Zaf replied.

"Oh, well I knew that Nahuel was staying with you and I missed my brother. Plus, well me and my family got into a little fight." I said, a pulled my fingers apart a little bit, and mouthed 'a little bit'. Zaf smiled, she nodded,

"You are right about Nahuel being here. Let's go to see him and my sisters. We moved north so we aren't far from the border."

"Why were you in the middle of the jungle then? Alone?" I asked quietly, Zaf was always for her small quirks and secrets.

"Just out running, stretching the legs, you know?" Zaf replied happily. I smiled, she was and would be Zaf. She was like my aunt, not like Alice or Rose, but like a Sister-ey Aunt. We connected more than me and the others. We ran over the border and headed for where she said that she was staying. We only ran for half an hour or so before a large house came into view, well not that big. But pretty big. It looked like it belonged in a safari movie. Senna and Kachiri were outside sitting on the porch. Looking just like Zaf.

"SEN! KACHY!" I cried and ran towards them, without hesitation they grasped me in a tight hug. "Missed you guys."

"We missed you! How've you been? Why are you here? Where are your parents?" Sen bombarded me with questions.

"Senna! Let the girl breathe!" Kachy said in her strict tone of voice.

"Guys, I need to see Nahuel!" I pleaded. Sen pointed up, I knew she meant he was up in the trees, climbing like the Nahuel I knew when I was a child. I smiled and headed towards a tree, it had a lot of foot holds so I scaled it easily. The top was like a sea of green. Nahuel sat on a branch that was high above the green leaves, he looked pretty much the same as always, brown hair slightly long, his amber-ey brown eyes, tan skin, and muscular build. Well the muscles were new.

"NAHUEL!" I screamed, he turned. A smile spread across his face. He got up and jumped pver to me. Of course I was a klutz so I started to fall, that's when I realized that I was going to fall a hundred feet.

CLIFF HANGER!


	5. Old Friends, Calls Home, and Spanish

_Hey, so I know not many people are reading my story and commenting, but I want to give a shout out to Alecvolturiswife she is always reviewing and making my day. Thanks Alecswife!_

_Chapter 5_

I was about to fall, my feet flailing. I screamed terrified that I was going to die. But, luckily Nahuel grabbed my arm.

"Just like your mother, a klutz. But, unlike her you are a little less breakable." Nahuel snickered. I smiled, only he could turn this into a humorous situation. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

"Thanks, Nahuel. I'm a huge klutz. I turn every situation into an issue." I replied laughing. Nahuel flashed me his signature grin, sweet and funny. I smiled back, my smile was sweet and inviting. I leaned in and hugged Nahuel.

"I missed you hermana." Nahuel replied smiled hugging me back tightly. I missed being called hermana, which means **sister **in spanish.

"Nahuel, we need to talk, I needed to talk about my life back home. I couldn't talk about it with the others. They wouldn't understand like you would." I said softly.

"My little hermana why are you here? What happened?" Nahuel asked softly. I looked down, a tear fell from my face. Nahuek wiped it away,

"Don't cry Nessie. Oh please don't cry. It hurts me, your brother, to see you cry." Nahuel pleaded with me. I looked up,

"Nahuel I fell in love with a vampire. Not like my parents, he looks more human and he feeds on human blood. He is dazzlingly amazing and I love him. But, Jake... He imprinted on me. I love him, but he scared me a day ago. He hurt me... He tried to rape me. I always trusted him, but now, I just don't know." I sniffled. Nahuel sighed, he my best-friend/brother/listener/half vamp-human buddy. It felt right near him, not romantically though, just right.

"Nessie, you have a right to be scared. You should be, he tried to hurt you. You should let your heart choose who you want to be with. Now, hermana who knows where you are. _Besides me, Senna, Kachiri, and Zafrina_?" Nahuel said, his voice overflowed with concern.

"Nobody, just you guys. I just ran, a spilt second thing, so Alice couldn't see it you know?" I said slyly. Nahuel frowned.

"Let's go see if Zafrina will lend us her car, and I will drive you to the city, and you can call your parents. To tell them you are okay. Don't worry about them tracking you either, the pay phones in South America can't be tracked from any other country." Nahuel said, he put his arm around me, and helped me down the tree. When we got to the bottom, Zaf, Sen, and Kachy sat on the porch whispering feverishly.

"Zafrina, dear can we borrow your car? I am taking Ness to the city, so we can call her family." Nahuel said with an authority that I had never heard from him before.

"Of course, hijo. It is in the back. Take the nice one." Zaf said with a wave of her hand. (Hijo mean son in Spanish.)

Nahuel pulled me along to the back of the house. A large Jeep Wrangler Rubicon™ sat there it was brown, but not an ugly shade, it was a golden brown. You could barely see the dirt. He walked over and opened the door for me,

"Hermana." He said politely.

"Gracias!" I giggled. Me and Nahuel always spoke simple spanish words to each other. He taught me to speak the great language. It took two weeks and I was a pro. I jumped into the large Jeep, and buckled the off road seat belt. Nahuel jumped into the front seat, and reved the engine. He backed out and drove through the dense jungle. Trees and vines hit the car from every angle. I cringed every time, Nahuel just laughed.

He drove at about 100 miles an hour (crazy i know). Nahuel pushed his foot foot into the floor board. I could see that the trees were thinning. So, Nahuel slowed down a little bit, like 5 mph a little bit. He slowed more and more as he neared the end of the trees. We popped out on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. He turned onto the road and drove again, like a freaking maniac. We ended up in a town called, _No Son Bienvenidos._ (Not Welcome in spanish)

"Wow, the name makes it sound super welcoming." I mocked.

"That's why we chose it. It is well developed, but not many people live here, most are young and single so well feeding is a breeze." Nahuel replied. He pulled off tk the side on what looked like main street. He jumped out and ushered for me to come out too. I jumped out and landed gracefully on the sidewalk. There was a pay phone right there, right near where we had parked.

I didn't have any change so, I gave Nahuel an apologetic look. He handed me a couple dollars in change. I stuck them in and dialed the Cullen's house number,

_**360-462-5426**_

I put the phone up to my ear, ring ring ring. Ringgggggggg Ringggggggggggggg.

"Hello?" It was Carlisle.

"Hey, Grandpa." I said nervously.

"Love, how are you. Where are you? Your parents are on a nervous hunt, along with everybody else even Damon." Carlisle replied.

"God, I feel so bad... I needed time to think. I went to see an old friend." I replied.

"Nahuel?"

"No, another old friend. You were on that 1 1/2 year trip with Esme."

"Ohh, I see. Should I have your parents call you at a number? What is it?"

"Umm, well there is no number to call me at. I'll call you tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay love, talk to you tomorrow, I won't tell your parents so that they won't worry. Love you." Carlisle said sadly.

"Bye Grampy." I replied. I hung up the phone.

"Are you okay?" Nahuel asked. I nodded. I turned around to head back to the car when I saw someone, I never thought I would see again. Seth.

_Yay! Sethy! Can't wait for you to see what happens._


	6. Pregnant and Dead

_Sooooo, I hope you guys have liked my story! I really wanted to bring in Seth, so I did I hope you like it wuth him. If you don't then you can review and I will take him out... Maybe. P.s idk if I mentioned this takes place about tenish years after breaking dawn! _

Chapter 6

"Seth? What are you doing here? Is Claire-Bear here?" I asked happily. Seth looked at me, his mouth formed a sideways grin. But, it was full of caution. I saw that immediately.

"Hey Ness, umm well things with Claire are tense right now. So, she's not here." Seth replied, he pulled me in for a tight hug. It was a sweet brotherly hug.

"Why are things tense? What happened?" I questioned. She was his imprint this shouldn't happen. Seth looked at Nahuel and cleared his throat. Nahuel nodded,

"Be right back. Coffee?" Nahuel asked.

"Decafe Mocha with cinnamon swirl." I replied.

"Umm, I'll try to see what I can do." Nahuel said over his shoulder as he walked away.

"So, Sethy what's up with you and Claire?" I asked.

"Ness, she's thirteen and she's pregnant. Her mother hates her for it, she wants to keep the baby, but blames me for the fighting with her mom." Seth said his voice cracking. He might cry! Not good, not good.

"Oh Sethy. It will he okay where is she? You guys were in Cali last time I checked."

"La Push. She went to stay with her dad."

"Then, how about you hang out in this town. Gimme a few days and we will go back together?"

"That sounds awesome. Meet me here on Monday, at 9:35 am, okay?" Seth said, I nodded. Nahuel was coming back. I planted a kiss on Seth's cheek and Nahuel handed me a coffee. It tasted nothing like a Decafe anything so, I tossed it.

We jumped into the car and headed back. The rest of the day was spent talking to Sen, Kachy, and Zaf, climbing trees with Nahuel, and chasing foreign animals for a snack. The three days flew by and before I knew it, Monday came around. Nahuel drove me to town. He said he was coming back with me, not buts.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to call your parents, two days ago?" Nahuel asked.

"Oh My God! I forgot! I am twice as dead now!" I screeched. Nahuel laughed. I scowled at his odd humor.

We pulled into town and Nahuel dropped the car off at a motel, Zaf was coming to pick it up in a while. Seth stood at the pay phone. He had no clothes besides his cutoffs.

"No offense but why is he here?" Seth asked.

"He's coming back, no buts." I replied mockingly. Seth grimaced, obviously not happy about our new traveling companion.

"We are flying." I stated. I refused to run for another seven hours. Seth and Nahuel nodded. We headed towards the small airport in this town. Barely anyone was in it, a small crowd maybe thirteen-ish people were there.

We bought plane tickets and got on. The 7 hour flight was nerve racking. I slept for about 3 hours. We arrived in Port Angeles. A small town out side of Forks.

"Hey, gimme a minute to go wolf. I want to see if anyone has talked to Claire, kay?" Seth said smoothly. I nodded he ran off into the trees and came back seconds later.

"No one has yet. And by the way did Jake hurt you? Or is it another sick fantasy?" Seth growled. I nodded slowly, he knew what that meant. We headed to the car rental place, we had enough money for a sad excuse of a car. Nahuel went in and rented it. We would ditch it anyway. He wouldn't be seen anywhere near here again so it was all good. We drove for about three quarters of the way then ditched the car. We ran the rest.

The house came into view. All the cars still there. They were still here. Dammit.

I nodded Nahuel touched my shoulder and we headed in. They all sat there, even Jake and Damon, in the living room. My mother looked stressed and frantic, my father was confused and angry. Damon kept running his hands through his hair. Jake just looked guilty.

"Hey." I said softly. My mother looked up. Relief crossed her face she ran over and hugged me. She let go and sat down, she had stuff to say, obviously. My father looked up, his eyes fearful of my reaction to seeing him. I sent a reassuring smile, he returned it.

"So, where have you been?" Carlisle asked. He would take the authority here. To save my parents.

"Oh. Here and there. Mexico, South America you know places." I replied casually.

"So. I see you brought our friend Nahuel back with you." Carlisle stated. I nodded. That's when she came in, Claire. She saw Seth, her face fearful. She turned and ran, she couldn't be to far into her pregnancy. She wasn't even bulging yet. I shot Seth a look and followed after her.

"Claire!" I screamed. She didn't reply. I followed her scent, I was worried. Why would she run. I turned a corner to see something horrid.

Elena or a girl that looked _**alot **_like Elena was sucking her blood.


	7. Stakes

_Please R&R, this chapter is going to be pretty dramatic. Someone is going to show up and make things verry difficult. _

Chapter 7

I was shocked, for about one-tenth of a second before I charged. I rammed into the girl. I knocked her off Claire, whose face was red and fearful. The girl hissed at me.

"What the hell are you doing Elena!" I snapped. The girl smirked while we rolled around fighting each other.

"My name is not Elena. That bitch is _my _doppleganger. My name is Katherine." She hissed evilly. What the hell is a doppleganger? I thought. I rake my nails across her face. She snapped my wrist. I screamed out in pain. My wrist began to bleed. I attempted to ignore the pain, and sunk my teeth into her neck. I bit as hard as a could, using my half vampire strength. She laughed manically and pushed me off.

"Was that a love bite little one?" She asked.

"I am not a little one!" I screeched and I threw her into a tree. I couldn't kill her, I had to run. I got up as she laid there regaining her strength. I picked up Claire's limp body and began to run fast. I headed towards the house hoping someone would come to my aid quickly. The house cane into view.

"Help!" I screeched. Claire was ripped out if my arms, I heard her whimper in pain. She was dropped heavily on the ground. Katherine threw me against a tree. My wrist began to writhe in pain. Now, my leg that was previously broken now hurt too. Katherine stood over me smiling.

"You shouldn't take away my meals!" Katherine laughed. She raked her nails down my face, gashes formed blood flowed down my face. Again I saw another blur, Katherine was thrown through several trees. Jake was there in wolf form tearing at Katherine.

"Jacob please stop." Damon said. He was there suddenly, his hand on Jake. Jake stopped and turned around his big wolf eyes searching Damon's face. He nodded his muzzle was slightly bloody. Jake came over and looked at me.

"I forgive you." I said slightly smiling. Jake licked me sloppily. I laughed, then remember Claire. I got up, my leg burning and ran to Claire. She was on the ground, her breathing was small and quiet. I dropped to the ground next to her.

"Claire? Honey wake up!" I cried. Tears fell down my face. Everyone was outside now, Seth and Carlisle were by me and Claire. The others were by Damon and Katherine.

"Don't kill her yet!" Damon snapped. He came over and looked at Claire. "If we give her my blood she will heal faster. She won't change unless she is killed and she won't lose her baby either." Seth looked at Damon. He nodded slowly. Damon smiled reassuringly. He bit his wrist and pushed it to Claire's mouth gently, blood spilled into her mouth. Her breathing quickened, to a somewhat normal pace. Seth nodded in thanks, and lifted Claire and carried her into the house, following Carlisle. I couldn't get up now, I had strained my leg too much. Damon held out his hand, and helped me up. I nodded in thanks and we walked towards Katherine. She was being held by Jasper and Emmett. She was just standing there, when Damon came near she snapped her head up.

"Damey-Poo you aren't going to let them hurt me will you? We have such a _**romantic**_ past." Katherine purred. I grimaced, they were together. Damon helped me over to Rosalie and then headed over to Katherine.

"So, looks like me, you, Stefan, and Elena just can't get away from each other." Damon said humorously.

"Looks like we were made to be together." Katherine purred yet again.

"That's not what I meant. Anyway, you are beginning to be killed. She was pregnant Kath. You almost killed a pregnant women."

"Do you think I care? They are blood bags to me. You have always had a soft spot for the pretty ones."

"Shut up Kath."

"What do you not want your little half breed to know about your evil past?"

"Shut Up!" Damon screamed and smacked her head into a tree. I cringed back, he was being so violent.

"Oh Damon, do you not want her to know how many innocent you have killed?" Just then Damon stuck a stake through her stomach.


	8. Getting Up Close and Personal

Chapter 8

Wow, Damon just shoved a stake through that bitch! As violent as that was it was kinda hot. I thought. My father looked over at me,

"Is now the time for that kind of thinking?" My father questioned.

"Sorry, Daddy. Just thinking like an _adult_." I hissed back. Everyone was looking at us, I smirked. Katherine was spiting blood out of her mouth. She pulled the stake out.

"Was that really necessary?" She snapped.

"Yes, I will tell Renesmee about my more violent past in due time." Damon spat back. "Why did you come here Kath?"

"You, I lost Stefan. I refuse to lose you, too. You spent 135ish years looking for me. You don't just get over that." She said smiling evilly. 135 years? Wow, true love. I thought sadly. My father again stole a somber glance at me.

"Are you going to kill her soon?" I asked. I was bored, and didn't like her.

"Oooh, is the little bitch jealous?" Katherine laughed. I was fuming, I was not a bitch and was certainly not jealous. Was I? Katherine then did something no one expected, she threw herself onto Damon kissing him on the lips hungrily. Then she lunged at me. She pushed me onto the ground,

"Damon is mine!" She hissed. She clawed at me. Tearing at my already hurt face. More gashes formed again. I screamed at her, and punched her in the face hard. Her nose snapped. My family came over and teared us off each other. Damon again helped me up. Then looked at Katherine. He looked at me his eyes searching mine. He pulled something out of his pocket, and lunged at Katherine. He wrestled with her on the ground, then drove a long stake through her chest. She screamed and then fell still.

"Are you okay, Ness?" Jake asked coming over to me. He picked me up and nodded to Carlisle who was heading inside. We went into Carlisle's office. Jake set me down.

"Jake, I love you. Like a brother. I want to be friends, nothong more. But, I don't want to lose you." I said.

"Ness, you are my imprint my job is to make you happy even at the cost of my life." Jake replied.

"So, we can be just friends? Nothing more?" I asked hopefully. Jake nodded and hugged me. Seth then popped his head in,

"Jake can I talk to Nessie for a second?" Seth asked. Jake smiled at me and left the room. "Ness, you don't know how much it means to me that you risked your life to save Claire's. She is up now, and we talked. We are fine because of you." Seth said honestly.

"I just pushed you in the right direction." I smiled. Seth hugged me tightly. Carlisle came in and examined me. I was bad. Bloody, beaten, and battered. My body looked like a pack of lions had come at me. After two hours of agonizing stitches, I could leave his office.

I went downstairs. Everyone, my family, Claire, Seth, Nahuel, Jake, and Damon sat there. Damon looked up at me when I walked down the stairs, he flashed over to me and helped me down.

"Can we talk?" Damon asked. I nodded, I looked at my family.

"Don't go to far." My mother said. She smiled. I knew she had grown to tolerate Damon, possibly she even likes him. We walked human paced out to the clearing. Once there we sat down.

"So, after today. With Katherine and stuff I want to talk about my past with you." Damon said sincerely. I smiled. Damon nodded and started,

"Along time ago during the 1800's I was human. I had my family, my father, my mother, and Stefan. My mother soon died, they say animal attack, I say vampire. Not long after that Katherine came to town. She came ib like a hurricane. Soon both me and Stefan had fallen for her, hard. We both attemptedto court her, Stefan did it respectfully. I headed in with goals and they were fulfilled quickly.

Katherine had us wrapped around her finger, I was begging to be changed and Stefan just wanted her love. Not long after Katherine had changed us she was put in a church with about 25 other vampires. They planned on burning them. We thought she was in that church. Locked away with 25 feral vampires. I spent 135 years looking for her. It took a long time before me and Stefan found out she was toying with us.

Saying she loved us both, that she wanted to be with us. In he end she ultimately ended up saying she wanted Stefan. I was just the sexy, dangerous one. She hated it when Stefan was with Elena. I loved her, that was until I met Elena. I fell for her hard, and when Stefan left her broken hearted, I cleaned up the mess. We were together a long time, then Stefan cane back, he swooped her off her feet yet again and she left me for him. They are engaged now. I didn't think I could get over the heartbreak again..." Damon said his story, it made me like him more knowing he would be this honest with me.

"Damon it means alot that you would be honest with me." I said smiling. Damon looked at me his eyes searching mine,

"I didn't think it was possible... Until I met you." Damon said. I was shocked, happy but shocked.

"Me?" I squeaked. Damon nodded and pulled my bandaged face to his, for the second time our lips touched and yet again passion soared through on an unknown level. The kiss became heated and frantic. Pure intensity. Damon hands cupped my face. My arms wrapped around his neck. He gently pushed me onto the ground and began to strip his shirt. I smiled my lips still against his. I raked my nails down his back, he suppressed a gutteral moan. I was about to strip my clothes when I heard someone clear their throat.

Damon sighed, he pulled himself off of me. I groaned, I wanted to pull him back onto me, but there stood my mother.

"Damon, I am going to block your mind from him, we do not need a repeat from a few days ago. Ness, well it seems that your mind has been so jumbled unless you send a direct message, he can't read it. So, do not send one of this." My mother commanded. Bossy, I thought.

"You two are lucky I like Damon somewhat. Or I would let Edward kill him for attempting to take ny daughter's virginty. Let's go back, Nessie you are walking with me."

I groaned and got up, I walked over to my mother, but left the clearing I gave one more sensual glance at Damon.

Ness and Damon are getting close. Will a certain wolf change that? Read on, P.S review


	9. Roadtrip

Chapter 9

I walked with my mom, Damon trailing behind us. We walked just faster than human pace, my mother must want to stall. I was angry she had stopped me and Damon, I thought that was the time. Plus she had told him I was a virgin. Gawd, that must have been a major turn off. He must have been with dozens of women. Ugh, I hate my life right now.

When we arrived at the house my family, Jake, and Nahuel were talking in the living room. Nahuel looked up and saw it in my eyes. I was like an open book to him. He looked at Damon and growled quietly, my father had a puzzled look on his face. My mother looked at him and nodded. Nahuel got up and grabbed my good arm,

"We need to talk." He hissed in my ear. I was shocked. Angry Nahuel, is not a good Nahuel.

"Okay." I squeaked. My voice filled with confusion. I looked back at Damon who was obviously struggling not to lunge at Nahuel. Nahuel pulled me out of their earshot.

"Were you going to have sex with him? You remember the fact that you can get pregnant right!" Nahuel snapped. Nahuel was against our kind breeding together or with anything else for that matter.

"It is none of your business. If I chose to sleep with Damon then I will." I snapped back. Nahuel looked furious. He hated it when we didn't agree. Then he was running, I began to run after him, he was heading for the house.

"No." I whispered. I knew he planned on hurting, or trying to hurt Damon.

"Nahuel No!" I screeched. Nahuel kept running. He made it to the house seconds before me. He crashed Damon up against a wall. Damon was shocked and didn't even attempt to fight back.

"I swear to god if you ever." He hissed. I looked at my mother in panic, she nodded. Nahuel's mind was blocked.

"Ha, jealous are we?" Damon taunted. Nahuel was suddenly up against the wall. "Wouldn't want to break Mommy dearest's house now would we?" Nahuel just hissed. Damon let him go and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. Not knowing exactly what had happened.

"What the hell?" My father said. He was probably angry, he looked at my mother who put her hand on his arm. She must have let Damon's mind slip because yet again he was up against the wall.

"How dare you think of my daughter that way?" He screamed. Venom pooled in his mouth.

"Daddy! No!" I screeched. My father pulled his arm back about to punch Damon's face. When a blur happened my father and Damon were on the ground, Damon on top.

"I am stronger than you. Never doubt this. Your daughter was not forced. She happily obliged." Damon was not only stating a fact, but boasting, too. My father growled and stopped.

"We knew this would happen. Edward we need to talk." My mother hissed. Damon jumped off and landed next to me. "Nessie meet us at the cottage in thirty minutes, okay?" I nodded helplessly. My parents flitted away. Everyone except for me, Damon, and Nahuel looked absolutely puzzled.

"What just happened?" Aunt Rose asked. Damon let a sly smile slip and I cringed.

"They almost slept together!" Nahuel responded loudly. I gasped, oh my god. They were gonna kill Damon. Probably Emmett or Jazz would, they had never even tolerated the idea of me dating. Emmett growled loudly, I jumped in front of him,

"NO! Calm down." I hissed. Without thinking he threw me to the side, Damon let out a feral growl and lunged for Emmett. "Stop! Please!" Emmett and Damon stopped, Damon's fangs were extended and his eyes were black with his veins sticking out. I was shocked, I had never seen him like this before. He looked so angry, so animalistic.

His face slowly became human again, his fangs disappeared and his eyes returned to the blue I loved. Uncle Emmett looked at me apologetically. Already hurt, he thought he was making it worse.

"Sorry. I was in the zone you know." He said sadly. I smiled and nodded. Damon came over and helped me up,

"You sure your okay?" He asked looking over my body worridly.

"Yeah, I am fine." I replied. I brushed my pants off and went and sat down on the couch. "I should probably go to the cottage." I said. I got up and began walking to the cottage. Damon got up and walked next to me,

"Are you sure you should be walking with me?" I asked giving him a questioning look.

"Can't get much worse can it?" He laughed. I smiled, he pulled my hand into his walking with me slowly. The cottage came into view. We stopped Damon pulled me behind a tree. Afraid to talk i. Case my parents heard us, I sent Damon a message with my power. _What are you doing? _He smiled and gently put his lips on mine. For the third time the kiss became heated and frantic. My hand went to his hair, pulling the midnight locks softly. His hand were wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. I broke for air and suddenly had an idea. I pulled away. _Follow me._

He gave me a look of confusion and I pulled out of his grasp and began to run as fast as my half vampire legs could carry me. I looked back, he was gone. Hopefully following me. I turned a swift corner and headed towards my secret place.

I stopped as I got close. Damon appeared by my side,

"What is this place?" He asked curiously.

"My Secret Place, it is only a are going on a roadtrip Damon." I ordered. He raised his eyebrow.

"We are?" He said smiling.

We are! Now I need some thing so come on inside." I said happily. I looked up at my secret place. It was a small one story house, it was abandoned. Old and run down it was perfect. No one would guess I his thong here. I pushed the front door open and was welcomed by the dusty parlor, in the far end was a safe. It was locked tight, it held some money. I went over to it and put in the code. It opened with ease and I pulled out a couple thousand in cash. Damon looked shocked.

"Where?" He asked suddenly.

"Every time my Aunt Alice and I would go shopping I would get a little change at every store. It adds up." I replied smugly. He smiled and laughed loudly. I then headed upstairs and grabbed some clothes I had stored here.

"Okay, let's go to the garage and get out of here." I said stuffing the money in the oversized wallet in my bag.

"Garage?" Damon said following me. I pushed open an old door and turned on the dim light. There were two cars, a sleek dark blue 1970 Dodge Challenger and a 2011 Ford Mustang GT.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Charger." Damon replied quickly. I smiled and pulled the key off a hook, I jumped into the driver's seat and pushed a button. The garage door opened and I zoomed out. I was going on a roadtrip.


	10. Jealousy

_So, this chapter will have someone else's point of view! Yay your probay wondering who... Well you will find out soon!R&R_

_By the way thanks to all my readers. I made it to chapter 10! Hopefully I will also reach 10,000 words in this story too. So, thanks!_

Chapter 10

We sped down the highway in my Charger, it was a convertible, so the top was down. Wind blew my hair behind my face, Damon sat next to me his aviators gleaming in the sun.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked over the roar of the wind. Damon looked like he was in deep thought,

"Georgia. I have some business to attend to. I've kept it off for awhile. We can go anywhere you want after that." He said. I smiled,

"Okay, anywhere in Georgia particularly?"

"A small little Bar called Bree's. I'll point the way." Damon said. He sent me a sideways grin and blasted the radio. Ironically the song was Highway to Hell.

We arrived at Bree's Bar in about five days. It was a long drive, but since it was with Damon it made it all okay. We parked outside from the bar and went in.

"Damon Salvatore?" The woman from behind the counter said shocked. "Well, I thought I wouldn't ever be seeing you again!" She jumped over the counter and pulled Damon into a tight hug. He hugged back, it was a little to romantic for me, but it wasn't my place to say what he does. As he pulled away she smiled at me and looked at Damon questioning.

"So, how did he rope you in?" She asked looking at me.

"Well, he..." I stuttered, unsure of what to say. Damon smiled and put his arm around my waist laughing.

"It was over a few day period Bree." Damon said still laughing. Bree looked at me, and smiled.

"Drinks on the house!" She screamed.

_**Midnight**_

The next few hours passed in a blur, drinking, playing pool, kissing Damon, then leaving to answer my cell phone.

"Hello?" I said my word slightly slurring.

"Ness? That you?" Jake voice rang out over the small speaker.

"Jakey? Hey!" I said making my words sound less... Drunk.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked screaming into the phone.

"Ummm? Canada?" I lied happily.

"CANADA?" Are you back with those freaks that got you in trouble awhile ago? When you went up there to party?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I guess I wanted to show Damon I could party." I lied again.

"We are coming up to get you." Jake said.

"NOooooo!" I screamed into the phone.

"Yes, see you soon." He said hanging up.

"Sucker." I smiled hanging up. I turned to walk into the bar when I bumped into Felix, from the Volturi.

"Renesmee?" He said slightly shocked.

"Hey Felix." I said wiggling my fingers. Over a few times we had went to Volturi, me and Felix socialized. We did not hate each other, but weren't best friends either. But, he always defended me against Alec and Jane.

"What are doing here?" He asked pulling me into a hug. I hugged back, it was nice to see him.

"Oh, I'm on a little roadtrip with a friend. What are doing here?" I replied.

"I left the Volturi. Aro said he understood, I just wanted something else in my life, you know?" Felix responded.

"I want to go introduce you to Damon, my _friend_." I said happily. I pulled him inside. Damon was lounging in a booth with Bree. They were chatting casually. I pulled Felix over.

"Damon, this is Felix. Felix this is Damon." I said happily. Damon looked up, I could have sworn for a fraction of a second he looked Jealous.

"Nice to meet you, Felix." Damon said getting up the shake his out stretched hand.

"Same." Felix said boredly. "Nessie, can I buy you a friendly drink?" I smiled and nodded, Felix grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bar.

_**Felix Point of View**_

I walked away from the dead body. I had drained the girl in hopes to feel a little better about life without the Volturi. I had left them, they had killed my singer. It was wrong. I turned a corner ready to head back into the bar when someone bumped into me. I turned ready to snap their neck when I saw, Renesmee.

"Renesmee?" I said shocked. I hadn't seen her for years, not since her last visit to Volterra.

"Hey Felix." She said wiggling her fingers at me. God, she was cute. Wait CUTE? Was I falling for the little hybrid?

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling her into a hug. She smelled like sweet apricots.

"I'm on a roadtrip with a _friend_. What are you doing here?" She replied. A friend? A guy friend?

"I left the Voluri. Aro said he understood, I just wanted something else in my life, you know?" I stated blandly.

"I want to go introduce you to Damon, my _friend_." She said happily. She pulled me into the bar and and the pulled me over to a booth with a man, 23 or 24, and a middle aged woman.

"Damon this is Felix. Felix this Damon." She said happily. Damon looked up, jealousy flashed across his face. He got up and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Felix." He said.

"Same." I said boredly. "Nessie, can I buy you a friendly drink?" She smiled and nodded. I pulled her over to the bar, glancing once over my back to smile evilly at Damon.

_Okay, so did you like it?R&R_


	11. Authors Note!

_** Hello, I am sorry to say I will no longer be typing this story. I am giving it to a fanfiction friend of mine names Levinelover98. I will put a link to her profile and hopefully she will update the first few chapters (that I have already made)! I hope she does my story justice and please make sure to go read it! P.S I am putting up my other story Aftermath up for adoption, Levine has agreed to deal with that for me too! So, if you would like to adopt the story then P.M her and she will help you with that! This is my final update on fanfiction! Thanks for reading! **_

_**Levinelover98's Profile: **_.net/~levinelover 

_**ENJOY**_


	12. AUTHORS NOTE 2

Hey! So, again this is a quick reminder that I handed over Happily Ever After to Levinelover98! She is a good writer and will handle it! She has asked me if she could rewrite some of it, but leave the story intact. I have told her that's okay! So, please go check it out! It will be up SOON!


End file.
